Cure of Innocence
by Tehrror
Summary: He's loved him all his life. And now his yami is all grown up and he wants to be there but can the man believe in him enough to make him real and can they save a loved ones love while caring fro two children under 6? Seto/Seth
1. Chapter 1

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or 4Kids Ent., FUNimation, TV Tokyo/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

**Cure of Innocence**

**Chapter 1**

Seth held Seto close as the boy wept, the night had been long and though his yami's brother had been born safe into the world of man Seto's mother hadn't made it, complications the doctors had said. It didn't take the boys pain away, at six he was motherless, "Why Seth?" he sobbed holding onto the friend no one else could see. Oh his mother had pretended but only he could see the older boy. His father had snapped at him earlier to grow up as he had cried along side his baby brother. Mokuba. Mokuba would never know mama's warmth, her smile or the smell of her perfume. He would never be held to her chest and told how much she loved him, not like Seto had.

"I don't know my friend," the priest said brushing a hand over the boys' silken hair.

His lip wobble Seto sat up in his hikari's lap and said, "I'll just have to take care of Mokie," though tears still shimmered in his blue eyes. "I'll be the best big brother and he'll never go a day with out knowing how much mama loved him!" he said.

Smiling down at the boy Seth nodded "Yes my friend you will and he'll love you as much as you love him." Though he had seen what was to come he knew his yami would soon ignore him and centre his attention on his baby brother. He would be betrayed again and again.

_**Twenty-three year later**_

Seto sighed as he lifted the crying baby from her crib, her tiny face scrunched in distress, "Why wont you just sleep the night?" he asked the child as he held her to his chest, where she quieted, though she still whimpered and made small sooky sounds. He knew why though, she missed her mother, though his wife hadn't had all that must to do with their daughter. She feed her, but the nanny did the rest and a week ago he'd come home to find the wench gone, leaving a file for divorce on the table beside their baby's crib. He'd then fired the nanny, who he'd never really cared for and had often snarled at when he found Kyoko with an extremely dirty dipper or some other problem caused by a slack carer or Kenshin his five year old son doing something he shouldn't.

Now he alone took care of them both.

Mokuba long gone, having moved half way across the world to get away from him, "Kyoko, come on, I know you miss…Yuki, but I'm here," he whispered. Rocking the child, he walked back to his room after checking, changing and micro waving a bottle of the disgusting baby formula. She suckled happily, her blue eyes clenched tight as she suckled. "Yeah that's my girl," he whispered yawning as he stretched out on his large bed. In no time she had finished her meal and too tired to take her all the way back to her room he curled around her tiny form he fell to sleep as she did.

_**Three months later**_

A shrill ring woke his with a start and Kyoko screamed her protest at the early wake up call.

Fumbling for the phone he opened it, and pressed it to his ear as he began rocking the irate baby. "Kaiba, speaking," he answered his voice slurring slightly with sleep.

"Seto?" a husky male voice asked and his eyes widened, Mokuba,

"Mokuba," he replied before yawning, Kyoko already drifting back to sleep as he glanced at the clock his deep blue eyes widening. It was already 8:30.

"Seto…why was a baby crying? Why are you near a baby?" his younger brother asked.

"Because your phone call woke the niece you don't know about because for the last year and a half you've been ignoring my calls," Seto answered smiling down at his baby.

So small.

So precious.

Her short blond hair curling ever so slightly, her creamy skin so soft and her blue eyes holding an innocence and awe he would never understand. His eyes moved over to his son who was current curled at his side, his chestnut hair tousled, blue eyes, identical to his own clenched shut. He'd come in late last night, just after Seto had gotten home and asked for sanctuary from the monsters in his room.

"…Oh," Mokuba sounded surprised, "Hows Kenshin?"

"Sleeping," Seto said his voice soft as he watched his son not noticing as his hikari, the one he ignored, appeared at the end of the bed. Seth never said a word to him any more; the ghost just followed him around, always at his side.

And still no one else saw him.

Yugi and that group had never noticed the man, which amused him.

"Good…who's the mum?"

"Yuki," he said "my _ex wife_,"

Silence greeted his words before his brother whispered "You married?"

"Yeah, over a year ago," Seto said his voice turning hard, "Now what can I do for you Mokuba?" he asked annoyed. He always let Mokuba in too far, get information out of him.

"My girlfriend has been kidnapped," Mokuba said his voice tight.

"Really?" Seto asked suddenly worried.

"Yeah, they want 100 grand for her release," Mokuba said, "Cash,"

"Oh, okay," Seto said as Kenshin rolled over and opened those wide blue eyes.

Seth frowned as he watched the stillness of his yami's face; the man knew he was there, those piercing blue eyes tracing the lines of his face. Mokuba. No wonder he was so still. "Otosun, what's wrong?" Kenshin asked and Seth smiled gently at the sound of the young boys voice, a small replica of his father, though of illegitimate birth Kenshin had come to Seto three years ago after his mother had died of a drug overdose. His yami had never even heard of the child yet one look at the boy and he had claimed him and made him one of his heirs.

When it came to family, Seto would go far.

"Nothing Ken, hold Ko for me will you," Seto said absently as he handed the infant girl to her older brother. Like his father before him Kenshin wanted to be the best big brother for his little sister.

The man slid from the bed and wearing nothing but a pair of silken blue pants paced back and forth in front of the large bed as his son watched and Seth sighed.

"My yami," he said softly and to his surprise those lovely blue eyes met his and he felt more solid. Though the man didn't know the more he believed in him the more visible he was, it was why the pharaoh and his hikari never saw him. To all others he was invisible because to his human counterpart he was.

"What's wrong?" he asked at the nearly thirty year old man sighed.

"Mokuba's girlfriend's been kidnapped," he whispered before speaking to his brother again, "Mokuba, come to Domino, I'll have the money for you by tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or 4Kids Ent., FUNimation, TV Tokyo/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

**Cure of Innocence**

**Chapter 2**

_~"Mokuba's girlfriend's been kidnapped," he whispered before speaking to his brother again, "Mokuba, come to Domino, I'll have the money for you by tomorrow."~_

Yugi blinked rapidly at the sight before him; Seto Kaiba dressed in all white, pointing at something in the lake, a baby dressed in a Blue Eyes White Dragon jump suit on his hip. The very thought of Kaiba at the park was mind boggling if there wasn't a tournament on but Kaiba at the park with an infant…there had to be laws against that. At his side Joey whispered "Is that?" to which he answered with a confused "Kaiba," it had been years since they'd seen the CEO except for TV. "Otosun!" a child cried and they watched with wide eyes as a little boy, no more than five ran to the tall man, dressed in a small suit he looked the part of CEOs son except for the tears.

As they walked closer Seto's voice came clear and warm, "Kenshin what's happened?" as he knelt by the boy and Yugi gasped at the sight.

Kaiba was a father, of two…and there was a ghost on the other side of the CEO…Seth.

"Oh, my god," he whispered remembering the boy he'd run into earlier. So much was happening and here was the high priest, who was watching his hikari with soft eyes as he interacted with his son.

"My jets stuck!" Kenshin said, blinking big blue eyes.

"That's all?" Seto asked as Kyoko grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled.

"Otoun!" she cried "Porky pin!" she said and both father and son frowned eyes following to where Yugi and Joey stood, both looking shocked…and older.

"That, little Kyoko, would be Moto Yugi and Wheeler Joey," Seto said standing his hand coming to rest on his sons shoulder. They were too met here with Mokuba, and here was Yugi and the mutt.

"Kaiba," Yugi said in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Moto,"

"Kenshin!" his son pipped with a smile and Joey laughed as Seto stared down at his son his face blank though his eyes were.

"Oko!" Kyoko said "Oko want porky pin!" she cried reaching for Yugi and Seto quickly placed a hand on her chest to keep her from falling as a tall man made his way into the park.

Stilling Seto watched, his instincts screaming at him as the man made his way over. Dressed in leather pants and a black silk turtle neck his eyes covered by dark glasses, he was not Mokuba. His hair was platinum blond.

"Mr Kaiba?" he asked.

"Yes?" Seto answered as Yugi and Joey fell silent watching the man with wary eyes as Kenshin moved closer, his small hand grabbing the back of Seto's pant leg as Kyoko watched the man with wide openly fearful eyes. An infant as she was she seemed to know when someone was bad or not. Seth floated closer feeling his tension.

"Mr Kaiba," he said "My boss has your brother," he paused as Seto's eyes tightened and the boy at his side let out a small whimper.

"…"Seto sighed, why did this always happen? Ever since he was a child everyone had used Mokuba against him, his father, his family, the orphanage carers, Gozaburo, Pegasus, the big 5 and a whole list of other people. _Really get some originality_, he thought as he said "What do you want?"

"Money," the man replied.

"How much?"

"My boss will tell you tonight," the man said and Seto ground his teeth together.

"Mokuba said he needed money for his girlfriends release, 100grand," he forced out and the thug nodded with a slight smile, "Here, send her to my house," he said handing the man a large silver brief case.

"Codes?" the man asked looking at the locks.

"I'll tell you in the morning, after you've brought the girl," Seto said and the thug nodded.

"Alright,"

And all Seto could thing as the man walked away was that of cause this would happen _now._ Duel Academy was having problems, something about missing students and now this crap!

"Kenshin, we're leaving," he said not bothering to tell Seth, who was always at his side.

"Wait," Yugi said and the CEO paused cold blue eyes meting his violet ones, "Why is Seth with you?" he demanded and those blue eyes filled with shock as the ghost looked at him.

"You can see him?" the older man asked as Seth rested his hand on the mans' shoulder. "My yami, calm down," he cautioned and Yugi froze.

"Whoa, back up why is Kaiba the Yami? I thought the ghosty types where the yami!" Joey demanded and four sets of blue eyes stared at him.

"Creepy," he whispered frowning.

"I have always been the hikari in our partnership," Seth said as Kenshin looked up at him, "Otosun, why is there a man like you here!" he asked.

"Kenshin, he's always with me," Seto said and Yugi's brow creased.

"How long have you two…been together?"

"Since my yami's birth," Seth said.

"…"

"The shadows released me into his charge, I am his guide," Seth said, before whispering "A much ignored one,"

With out a word Seto turned and with his sons hand in his headed back for the street.

"Otosun! My jet!" the boy whined.

"I'll by you a new one,"

Later that night, as the clock struck 9 Seth sat across from his yami, in the large library by the fire and called "Seto," his voice calm. He knew better than to take a harsh tone with his love, he had been through to much and was often afraid of those who where higher up or rough with him. "Seth," the man replied looking up from the photo of his younger brother holding his son, only a few weeks after they had come to possess him.

"Mokuba is strong," Seth started then stoped as his yami's hands tightened around the frame, his lips drawing back into a thin line.

"I know," he growled, "Seth, I know, he has had to be…just to survive," he whispered looking over at his ghostly twin who was much more solid than he had been hours ago. He had gained more…substance as the day had progressed.

"Seth…why are you more…substernal?" he asked.

"You have began to acknowledge me again, and the more you do the more power I have," Seth said with a small smile as he stood, moving over to the older looking male he rested his hands on his yamis and squeezed "Soon, I will be able to take solid form."

"You couldn't do that when…" Seto started.

"I know, I couldn't because you weren't…metaphysically strong enough, your spirit sustains mine and I can become what you need," Seth stated softly "Yami…Atemu, was a friend and brother for his Yugi, Bakura the darkness, the hardness to Ryou's soft light and Marik was the protection Malik never had from anyone else."

"I have been your brother, your guide and your shadow," Seth said "What comes next I do not know, only that I am the light half of our soul and you the dark," he stoped speaking as the library door opened slightly and stepped back as Kenshin crept in.

"Otosun,(1)" he whispered in entreaty.

"Yes sai(2)?"

"I can't sleep," he said walking forward his large eyes taking in Seth, who stood straight and tall by his father.

"Otosun, who is that?" he asked innocently.

"Seth…my friend," Seto said softly not noticing the softness in Seths eyes, or the love that burned clearly on his face.

"Hi, Seth…otosuns friend," the boy said softly.

"Hello, young child," Seth answered and watched as Kenshin walked up to his father and the man lifted him up resting the pyjama clad boy on his hip.

"What was the monster doing this time?" Seto asked as Seth looked on. He adored watching his yami with his children, no matter how many times he witnessed his yami's softness with his children despite the harshness of his own childhood his heart soften and his love grew.

"He tried to eat me," the boy said candidly "He reached out from under my bed and your dragon saveded me and brought me to you!"

A soundless chuckle escaped Seto "I would expect no less of my dragon, who with his brothers is the fiercest of all dragons and only listens to the commands of the Dragon Masters."

"Otosun, tell me the Dragon Priests story again!" the boy begged bouncing and Setos eyes drifted to Seths, he'd never told this story in front of his hikari…because it was his hikari's story.

"Many, many years ago, in a forgotten time, there was a powerful, beautiful priest," Seto said and Kenshin asked "Why is he beautiful and not handsome?" as Seth sat in silence as father and son sat on Seto's favourite chair.

"You always ask that," Seto said and the boy just watched him expectantly, sighing he gave in "Fine, the priest was beautiful, his features delicate, ethereal and his eyes the clearest blue, his hair a rustic brown, that fell in his eyes. He was slight but his muscles rippled under his golden tanned skin as he moved with a silent grace said to rival the gods themselves."

"Oh," the boy murmured as Seths eyes widened as Seto continued telling of how the priest became known as the dragon priest, having fallen in love with a dragon spirited woman and taming the burning power.

Kisara.

He spoke in a soft voice as his son fell to sleep moments after the Dragon priest avenged his beloved's murder and was left to wonder in wait for his love.

Her love for him imbues him with the powers of the dragons and the ability to call them to him for aid.

"You tell my story to your son," Seth whispered and Seto looked at him with wary eyes "Yes, you have always been by my side and…I want you by his too, everyone should have a friend like you to help them even when we don't help them in return."

They lapsed into silence broken only by the light snoring of Kenshin.

"Seth,"

"Yes my yami?"

"Thank you"


End file.
